The GRIMM's Story of RWBY (CH 2 Revised, explanation in notice II)
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: True fairy Tales aren't sweet and gentle. They are dark, filled with despair, sadness, death, and peril. This is a Fairy Tale as it was meant to be told, one about a little red Wolf Faunus named Ruby. Pairing's include Black Rose, Arkos, Norra/Ren. Inspiration: RWBYBomb21's A Wanted Rose and Darkesper's Grimm Tales Art credit goes to Ryuzak1Katsuragi
1. story intro

AN: yep

The GRIMM's Story of RWBY

When you hear the words Fairy Tale, most of you will think of the colorful and gentle story's of Little Red Riding hood, Snow White, and all the other stories about friendship, learning, and true love. This couldn't be Farther from the truth, as the core of Fairy Tales is of Darkness itself, tales that are less than colorful or gentle. These original Fairy tales are dark, ruthless, and filled with peril, danger, and death.

Those of you light of heart hear this warning now for there is no turning Back once you've started. If You've prepared your self in know what's to come of this, hear now, the Story of a different world, a Fairy Tale of a never ending evil that lurks in the darkness. A story of survival and despair, Death and suffering. But, even the the darkest night, there is always a flicker of light and hope, for not every story has to stay in despair for long,

We begin our story at the heart of this strange world, where a child wanders the streets, looking for hope in her Broken life of torture and despair, A girl, who has the ability to either save the people that hurt her, despise her, love her, and befriended her in her time of sadness.

Or destroy them, leaving Remnant to the Mercy of the darkness that threatens to Devour it all. This Faunas hated by both humans and her own kind for nothing more than her birth, this Wolf Faunas Named Ruby Rose is this Tales center, and now, the Judge, Jury, and Executioner of the entire world called Remnant.

AN: OK, this marks the introduction of my new story, follow if your interested in this and I'll see you all in the first chapter of The GRIMM'S Story of RWBY.

P.S. sorry for the rediculosly short intro


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction, RED

AN: so before we start I have to mention a few things that I always talk about when starting a new story, just disclaimers and stuff you know what I'm talking about.

1. I don't own RWBY, I'm creative but not THAT creative... probably... maybe...what ever.

2. This story will be a Grimm version of RWBY, and from EVERYONE I've talked too it is very dark, as in almost no happy moments in it at all, BUT I will try to get some happy moments in here when appropriate.

3. Because this will be dark there is content that is unsuitable for younger audiences so please, if you're younger than at least 16 to 17 I urge you to please not read this story, it's rated M+ for a reason!

4. I want you guys to leave reviews on this story as well, whether it's praise for it, to a CONSTRUCTIVE review on what I could do better in terms of grammar and all that besides the story because I know where that's going. And NO FLAMING, no hate mail, or messages trying to put me down or disgrace my work because as soon as you do they'll be used for my bonfire to roast marshmallows.

5. The RWBY characters WILL BE DIFFERENT THAN CANNON, as in they will be completely different because of how different their lives are, if you do not like this you aren't being forced to read this and any flames for these are going to be used as stated above.

"talking" 'thinking' / = scene break

Now among other news I won't always be updating this at regular intervals or even during the month at which I will apologize in advance for the (hopefully not) long update times. For all underage viewers that probably will no doubt ignore my warnings, read at your own risk and do not cry about how it gave you nightmares, I'm not responsible for what you do on the internet.

GRIMM's Story of RWBY

CHAPTER I:

INTRODUCTION,

RED LIKE ROSES BRINGS ME TO THE PLACE YOU REST

Vale: the capital of Vytal and home of the greatest Huntsman Academies in the world, also home to some of the worst gangs in the kingdom. This story starts in the lowest part of the city, near the borders between civilization and the untamed wilds of humanities greatest enemy, the Grimm.

In the stormy night of Vale's lowest and most crime ridden streets, a girl walks slowly, her large pointed ears hidden under the hood of a long jacket, a mask that covered her face up to her eyes, and her tail stuffed into her pants. The rain pours down upon her like her nightmares and misery, cloaking the never-ending tears of strife that stained her cheeks. Man and faunas both hate this girl because she was born into the most rare and strong of the faunas, the wolf.

The girl wanted to have her mother's cloak on her shoulders as she walked, but it was the most noticeable thing on the wanted poster of her. She stuffed it into the backpack along with her blouse and food bars. The girl passed the fourth wanted poster in 5 blocks. It's faded paper ripped and aged, the words on it in bold against the top of it.

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE:

RUBY ROSE

WANTED FOR MULTIPLE COUNTS OF THEFT, MURDER, AND ARSON

10,000 Lien

She studied it, noticing that the only really recognizable thing was her cloak. Her face was almost the same on the poster, but not enough for anyone to get a solid ID on her.

Ruby smiled sadly,

"Huh, would ya' look at that, they made it safer for me to walk around with out being attacked around every corner." Slowly, Ruby continued walking, remembering the first time she ran into a racist human. She didn't know to hide her heritage among humans at the time, and it ended badly.

/memory

She was tired and wanted to get back to her home, she looked around for possible routes but she was new to the city and didn't know the layout. The 8-year-old girl ran down the street, desperate to get home to her small car. She stopped as she passed an ally way and figured it might have been a short cut, so she started running through it. That was when a man appeared.

The girl halted quickly as the man spotted her ears and grinned maliciously. "Ah, look what I found, a lost mutt, hmm? I can help you get back to your family. That is, if you get on your hands and knees like the dog you are, you little whore. "

Her eyes widened and she turned to run. But as she started, a hand grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her back. As she fell to the ground, the man sat down on top of her, grabbed her wrists, and held her down as she struggled in vein. Wolves may be the strongest of all Faunus, but she was only an 8-year-old pup and they both knew she couldn't do anything.

"Time to have the time of your life darling," he laughed cruelly and kissed her hard enough to cut her lips on her own teeth. She screamed and struggled as hard as she could, but he was stronger. After a second, she was able to bite his lip, but got a fist to the side of the head, dazing her. Seeing that she couldn't fight back anymore, he let go of her wrists and began tearing at her clothes, forcibly removing them. The child lost the will to fight and simply let the man have his way with her, on the inside she was screaming at herself for letting it happen.

When it was over the man just left her in the alleyway, crying and broken. She stayed like that for what felt like hours until she heard someone walk towards her, the figure stopped over her.

"God damn it… Who would do this to a child?" The girl felt her self being picked up bridal style and taken out of the ally way before gently being put into a car, sleep taking her by force.

/Memory End

Ruby smiled again, only happier this time as she remembered the only human to not only except her, but love her. Honest to god love her as his own daughter. He let her call him Uncle Crow, he took care of her, and whenever she was hurt, he'd be there.

He taught her his craft as a hunter. He was so proud when she mastered everything there was too know. Ruby still remembered what he said when she _'graduated'_ from his little private school.

"Ruby" she recited by heart, "I have never before had such a beautiful and smart girl as you. If I had married and had children I would want them to be just like you. I will never leave you, and maybe you can be a Hunter just like me. I can't wait for that day. But Ruby, please listen to me. There are a lot of dangers out there and you'll never be fully prepared for all of them. Just use your mind and I know you can get by in this unforgiving world." He then kissed her cheek and together had the best birthday in her entire life. She trusted Crow completely and loved him more than life itself…

That only made his disappearance break her even more than she already was.

The teenage girl quickly shook her head as if to try to get rid of the memory and quickened her pace down the street to the dust shop that had her favorite mags on shelf. Even if she couldn't pay for them, the owner let her read them.

As she walked, a scream pierced through the rain. Ruby turned to the source and instantly growled. Two men were holding a woman against the wall by her arms while a third was feeling her up as she struggled. Ruby's silver eyes narrowed and her pupils dilated to slits, her teeth growing into points and as sharp as obsidian razor blades. After that day, the day she felt her weakest, she hated these type of people with a burning passion.

She turned to the men and lifted up her jacket, revealing a pistol stuffed into her pants. She pulled it out, revealing an ebony plated Hand Cannon with a 12 round extended magazine, blood red line accents, and a blood red rose imprinted on both sides of it's Oak handle grip. Its name was Black Rose and she loved it dearly. After all, it was her birthday present.

She aimed it at the man on the right and pulled the trigger, the gun's slide slammed back, pulling the gun upwards as the bullet left the end of the barrel. The man's head exploded as the hollow point round entered it and made a new exit out the side of his head.

The other two men stopped in their tracks, allowing the woman to break free from their hold and run away as they turned. They were greeted with the sight of a 16-year-old girl glaring at them with a massive smoking pistol that fit snugly in her hand. One of the men put his hands in front of him self in defeat.

"H-hey, come on now, there's no need for that! You made your point, the lady left, don't be rash now," the center man pleaded. Ruby glared at him in disgust.

"I can't do that…" she says darkly. "You are disgusting, vile, beasts… And as soon as I leave you'll just attack some other woman or child. Better to get rid of the source of the problem… Sorry," she stated simply and calmly in such a way that the two men had shivers sent down their spine. Before they could move Ruby fired twice more. Their bodies fell to the ground and she lowered Black Rose. She hated killing people but they deserved it, she turned and made her way to the dust store.

/

She finally arrived at '_From Dust Till Dawn'_, a store she came to often enough when she wasn't hiding from police, gangs, or Faunas haters. As she entered, the door the bell rang and the old shopkeeper looked up from his book before nodding to her. She smiled and nodded back, heading to the rear of the small store to look at the magazines.

"Hmm, there's a new SMG out, Tempest fire, reinforced barrel and frame, allows modification for ext. magazines and rail additions, just think of what I can do with it, maybe add a blade or maybe…" Ruby shook her head, smiling at her own rambling and continued to study the beautiful weapon.

The bell rang again some time later and she heard the old man welcome a new customer. Curious as to who would be here this late, she peeked around the corner to find a green suited man with glasses. His right hand held a cane, his left: a coffee mug. The scent it gave off was that of Earl Grey tea, Ruby's favorite kind by far.

The man spotted her and she snapped backwards, heading back to her magazine. She heard footsteps close in and stop right behind her. Ruby tensed up, scared that she would have to fight. The gray haired gentleman casually looked over her shoulder, causing her to tense up even more.

"Tempest Fire, hmm?" he asks. "That looks to be a reliable weapon. That it's manufactured by KRISS Inc. is a good plus. I've always liked their weapons, but I'm more of a melee sort of man myself. It's nice to see young huntresses learning about different weapons to use other than their own. It's always good to have back ups. Distance is always a good way to go when fighting your enemies." He glanced to her under his glasses.

Ruby dropped the magazine on weapons hastily and stepped away from the man, whoever he was, and glared, moving backwards.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She demands, causing the white haired man to lift an eyebrow.

After a moment he smiled kindly to her and sipped his tea. "I'm just admiring your taste in weapons, I know how hard a world it is out there, and a girl like you need's a weapon to defend her self. I also happened to see how you dealt those three men-"

"Monster's," Ruby interrupted

"I beg your pardon?" asked the tea drinking man.

"They weren't people, they were heartless monsters that needed to be taken care of before they hurt more innocent people!" She almost yelled, the man sighed and nodded.

"Despite that… I am glad to see that someone is willing to stand up for what is right in this dreary world of ours. This is what I believe Hunters and huntresses should be like: individual's that take a stand and help anyone who cannot help themselves"

Ruby blinked a couple of times trying to get what he was saying,

"…What do you want from me…?" It came out harsher than she intended, but it got the point across that he needed to get to the point before she got impatient, but that wasn't likely. The smell of Earl Gray always calmed her nerves, and she always drunk it when she was nervous or worried.

The man took another sip of his tea. "I guess I'll get to the point then. I want to give you a choice. You can continue to deal with your way of life as it is now, afraid of not finding your next meal, killing others just so you can live another hour or day…"

Ruby looked down at the ground to avoid his gaze, but she knew it was true. Her life was agonizing, but why should she trust this man, he could be some faunas hater acting the "good citizen" part to get her to trust him or something even worse.

"Or, you can accept my invitation to Beacon, live a new life where you can help the innocent and protect our world from the Grimm." He continued and Ruby froze still, wide eyed and stuttering,

"B-but why?" she asked. "You don't even know me. H-H-How can I trust you? You've given me no reason to! I don't know if you're just some racist or some one who hurts people!" Ruby stepped back, reaching for Black Rose, glaring at the man. It had to be a trick. It just had to be!

But the man didn't move. Instead he spoke calmly, "Consider it me keeping a promise to your mother," he answers, much to Ruby's shock.

She stopped dead, paralyzed as the memories of that day flooded back like a ruined dam.

/Memory

Her mother lay on the ground, blood pouring out of a massive gash on her stomach. She screamed at Ruby to run as fast as she could, the men that hurt her and killed their family stood over her with twisted smiles that promised horrors beyond imagining. Ruby just sat there, petrified until one of the men saw her, she staggered back and ran as fast as she could. It was her 8th birthday… everyone was supposed to be happy, celebrating with her…

But now they were all gone… her life at that moment was destroyed by hatred…

/Memory End

Ruby fought the tears, but they fell anyway. The man looked at her softly, knowing full well she was remembering that night, a night that would scar any young pup, something that no child should ever witness.

"H-how do you know her…?" she asked through her tears and trembles.

"I was your mother's friend for a long, long time," the white haired man began. "I found her that night still breathing, but barely. But the men who... who did those things to her had escaped. She wasn't going to live and we both knew it. She made me promise that I would take care of you. I searched and searched for you but could never find you, until you helped that woman on the street and I saw your eyes. Only your mother had that eye color and I knew you were her daughter."

Ruby sniffles, letting the man continue his speech.

"The reason I am inviting you to Beacon is to keep that promise, and to give you a chance at a life that you've never had before, little pup."

Ruby now knew he was telling the truth. Only her mother had ever called her that. She blinked away the tears.

"Thank you, I-I need a few minutes to think." Ruby went and sat down on a small chair.

She didn't know why she needed to debate it. The answer was obvious. But, deep down she knew why. Her instincts: the thing that has kept her alive, and the thing that helped her out of many bad situations. It was screaming at her. It was never wrong and that was the problem. She wanted a new life, begged for it. But the new life offered seemed to have an unseen debt that she wasn't sure if she would be able to pay or not.

_'Ruby, calm down'_, she chastised herself. Her instincts were always right, but it's time she took a risk for herself. Sighing, she looked up to the man standing there patiently and nodded, getting up from her seat.

"I' don't know if I should trust you," she says. "But I'm tired of hiding. You knew my mother, there is no question about that, so I'll go to beacon, to keep my mothers promise…" She stepped up to the man who nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm grateful," he says. "I'll do my best to help you in anyway I can. Everything you'll need will be provided for you. I'll see to it that it's dropped off here in three days. The storeowner will look after it until you arrive. And when you do, just go to the Air Transit Hub at the required time, say your name to the front desk and give them the ticket on the top of your bags. I hope I can prove you can trust me, and with patience, we can become a family and make your mother proud. We'll talk more as soon as I'm able, all right? I have to go, prior engagements and all that"

Ruby nodded as he turned to leave, but before he left the store, he called out to her.

"And Ruby." She turns to him. "Don't hide your heritage because of what people think. The students at Beacon are Human and Faunas, and if ANY of them have problems with you because of who you are, I give you permission to deal with them. Just please show some restraint, if you don't mind." He smirked at her and Ruby smiled back and nodded.

"I'll think about it, sir," she says.

"Please, just Ozpin is fine. '_Sir'_ makes me sound old," he interrupted politely

Ruby giggled. "But you are old, Ozpin." He mock pouted at that, which in turn turned her giggles into laughing.

He smiled and walked out of the store. After a minute she did as well.

/

She arrived at her home in an abandoned parking lot with old cars. She used everything she could get her hands on to make something that was intended to be a hiding place when she was living with Uncle Crow, but became her home after he disappeared. Cars were pushed together in a box like fort, a big rig container acted as her workshop for Black Rose and her personally made weapon, Crescent Rose, a massive bolt action sniper rifle that unfolds into a crescent shaped War scythe she made from spare parts.

Her homes defenses as well as her bedroom. She welded doors, cars, and the old street lamps, and pushed the concrete barriers together on her walls around the container 12 feet away from it. She scavenged electronics and other parts to make a rather effective alarm in case anyone got near, even from falling from the sky. She planted mines, claymores, and nail bombs she got from raiding gang hide outs out side of the wall all the way to the end of the parking lot.

Anyone dumb enough to step near would be pulverized, but she had a remote trigger that would deactivate all the bombs in front of the 'door' of her home straight out to the edge of the parking lot to allow her safe entrance. Ruby learned the hard way of forgetting to do so or straying from the path. Ruby made it to her home and went through the door, reactivating the bombs.

It surprised her that a note addressed to her was on the door to her bedroom. Taking it off she read the message,

_Dear Miss Rose_

_After our talk I realized that your previous home no doubt has a special place in your heart. I'll make sure that after you leave and enter Beacon to send for your personal belongings and have them brought to a workshop for you, and that your home itself will not be touched beyond that and will remain where it is. I've also taken the liberty of clearing your name of the crimes you were accused of, true or not, and you will not be bothered by anyone of the law._

_Sincerely Director Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy._

Ruby was glad that part of her home would be with her at Beacon and that she didn't have to wear these clothes anymore. She entered her home and closed the large door, feeling as if she closed off the troubles of the world. Slowly, she walked towards the end of the container where her bed and worktable were. After dropping her back pack and weapons on the work shop table she stepped to the bed on the opposite side and stripped her self of the dirty and wet clothes that stuck to her skin.

As her under wear fell to the floor Ruby picked up the clothes and hung them up to clean later. Then stood in front of the mirror, reflecting her scarred and naked body, her black and red hair reaching her shoulders. She did this every night to remind her she was still alive and ready for the next day.

Unconsciously both her hands trailed down her body, tracing every scar on her, starting at her face, where a long scar ran across her left eye down to her chin, segmenting her lips as well.

A burn scar filled the front of her neck from her chin to her collarbone, reminding her of the man that held a torch to her throat, wanting to burn a hole through it. On her shoulders, chest, and her stomach were a series of scars, from bullet wounds to knives, even a scar from a ballpoint pen in the space to the right of her left breast.

Her legs were riddled with scar lines, but faded. The worst of it was between her legs, when she was raped. Ruby sighed and fell onto the worn mattress, berating her self. She was still attractive, if you could get past the scars people would see a well-toned body of a warrior but also a young woman, waiting for someone to love her. Ruby knew that wasn't going to happen though.

She sighed long and loud, letting her mind recollect her self and started thinking about the events of today, and smiled. She was tired of hiding, skulking in the shadows and trying to find her next meal in the most vile of places, taking on dangerous people that would nothing more than make her their personal sex slave. Ozpin was offering a way out and a family, a way to begin again, make a new life for herself and improve others lives as much as she could. In three days, she could finally live again.

/

She arrived early on the third day, walking into the store and noticing a suitcase by the corner with a box on top. The owner nodded and smiled as usual, which Ruby returned and walked to her new things. A note was on top of the box, picking it up Ruby read it over,

_Dear miss Rose,_

_The things you will need are in the suitcase. The box is a present. Consider it a thank you for agreeing to attend Beacon, and as a welcome to your new life and family. You may open it whenever you want. I will keep my promise to your mother and watch over you. If you need anything you've but to ask._

_Sincerely Ozpin._

_P.S. I am not old._

Ruby smiled at that, she put the letter down and picked up the box, after a second she opened it, pulling out many different items. The first was a holster for Black Rose, second were boxes of ammunition, and third, a Tempest fire Sub Machine Gun with 4 magazines. On the outside she was composed as Crow taught her, but on the inside, she was excited about what she would do with the weapon. Smiling slightly, she turned to the owner.

"May I use the back to change?" He nodded and she took all her stuff into the back and put everything on. When she came out she was dressed in her black and red corset with her mothers cloak clasped around her neck. Around her waist was Black Rose on the right of the belt and the collapsed Tempest Fire on the left side of the belt with the grip aimed forward. A pouch for the Magazines for both weapons was behind the Tempest Fire. Crescent Rose was folded in it's place on her lower back, a pouch for three mags were placed behind Black Rose. On the front of the belt were bullet holders, carrying 4 CR bullets on each side of the buckle.

Her hood was down, revealing her ears and face for all to see. They were large wolf ears an inch above and backwards where human ears would be. They were scarred thoroughly like the rest of her body, and had small chunks missing from them, giving her a rough-like appearance. She wondered why she was letting everyone see her true self, but that was easy to answer, it was her new family at Beacon, if the people hated her, then so be it.

She was through hiding who she was. Smiling at her newfound courage, she left the shop with her suitcase; the extra ammunition stashed inside, and went toward the air transit hub and her new life.

AN: first chapter done, Completely edited and revised, I'll see you guys next chapter, "_CH. 2, White Always yearning Burdened by, a royal test_"_._


	3. Chapter II White is always Yearning

AN: Just something I need to say, Casey Lee Williams is the best young singer ever, of all time, as in, she's 15 and blows Justin Bieber out of the water, that is all.

Disclaimer, I do not Own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does

The GRIMM's Story of RWBY

Chapter II:

Introduction,

White is Always Yearning, Burdened By A Royal Test

"When Man was born into this world, we were surrounded by evil, corrupted beings. The darkness threatened to send Man back to the void, and almost succeeded in doing so. However, the discovery of Dust changed turned tide of the war and we were able to banish the Darkness, finally able to live in peace and tranquility. As the future head of the Schnee Dust Corporation you need to learn about how we hold the world together, the mining and selling of Dust, and our duty to keep society thriving, expanding, evolving. Who knows what will happen if it the Dust stops flowing. You'll start your classes tomorrow, and if all goes well, in 15 years you'll be ready to take my place and continue the family business. I'm not going to lie sweetheart, but living this kind of life isn't easy and we'll face many hard ships. Just know that I'll always love you, always."

A young woman stands in front of her bathroom mirror, her cool, ice blue eyes reflecting back at her. She took her long and silken silver-white hair into her hands and combed through it gently. Her pure and flawless body swayed slightly. To anyone modest, she was extremely beautiful and attractive. She studies her reflection and corrected her self. On her left eye was a short but thick and ugly scar, running perpendicular across her eye. It started just short of her hairline and stopped at her nose.

It was a symbol of her most recent failure and even if aura could heal it she wouldn't allow it to be forgotten. It tormented her with harsh memories, but it also taught her she wasn't perfect, no matter how much she was pampered and taken care of. She absolutely refused to become bitter and secluded. All she wanted was friends, to go out and live, to kiss, to fall in love, to be free.

But it was not to be. The White Fang hunted her family because they used Faunas labor, even though her father treated them fairly. She turned from the mirror and went into her room. Walking to the drawer, she took out her night clothes and slipped into them. It was a simple one-piece gown that was almost translucent when you looked at it in a certain way. The only thing she wore underneath it were silk under wear, as her breasts weren't big enough for a bra.

"GOD DAMN IT!" She jumped violently as a voice shouted out and a door slammed closed. Closing her eyes to keep from crying again she opened the door to her room, seeing a fully armed guard opposite her room. He was the best of the security force in the mansion and assigned to protect her. He wore a VECTOR Mk. 4 Light Armor with the helmet on and held an MA23 VECTOR Battle Rifle named Sheila with a VECTOR Std. Issue assault Pistol named Falcon.

"Mark, what happened?" She politely asked her unknowing affection, he looked towards her and sighed, obviously debating whether to tell her or not. "Mark tell me. As heiress, I demand you tell me what concerns you." She used Rank on him. He chuckled lightly and nodded before sighing again.

"Your Father just got bad news again. One of the Schnee Dust trains was attacked by the White Fang."

She gasped, her hands covering her mouth and horror etched her face. "D-did anyone make it?" She was scared to know the answer.

Mark shook his head solemnly, much to her despair. "Everyone on board was killed… Security drones and droids that were still functional only saw a White fang member in a black suit and a red sword, he slaughtered-"

"ENOUGH!" She almost yelled. "I don't want to know."

Mark cursed under his breath. "I apologize Miss Schnee I didn't..."

"It's… alright Mark, it's alright… I just don't need to hear that before I go to sleep, do you understand?" He just nodded, and stood back to attention.

She exited the room and walked up to him. Since he was 6'5'' and she was just shy of 4'10'' she had to stand on her toes to not strain her neck as much. She lifted up her hand and flicked him in the helmet, confusing him.

"And my name is Weiss, not _'__Miss Schnee__'__._ How many times do I have to tell you that?" He started to say something but Weiss wouldn't let him. "Don't make this an order, Mark."

He gave her a perplexed look before chuckling again, only longer this time. Weiss smiled and started walking towards her father's office down the hallway, Mark following behind her. When she reached the office the sound of two men arguing could be heard but the words could not be understood. When the door opened the man of her nightmares walked out, her uncle. And while that sounded like something out of a fairy tale, this wasn't a joke. This man was a monster. He hunted Faunus for sport, and when they were begging for mercy he would cut off their ears as trophies.

She glared at the mans back as he slammed the door to the office and went down the hall opposite her, Weiss also noticed that he was wearing his trophy belt, full of ears of innocent Faunus or White Fang. There were all types of Faunus ears but there was one that stood out the most, as it was put in his special trophy place. A pair of what must have been beautiful large white wolf ears were there, but now they were dull, lifeless, and preserved. It made her sick. A growl escaped Weiss's lips as that disgusting man turned the corner and disappeared.

Mark walked up beside her and she snapped out of her daze. Weiss just nodded to her protector and walked to the door. She gestured for Mark to stay where he was and, after breathing a deep breath, opened the door. As soon as she entered her, father's head snapped from his desk.

"Damn it, Walter, I told you before!..." He yelled loud enough to make Weiss jump unconsciously. He stopped as soon as he saw her and calmed down a little, but still angry.

"Weiss!... Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Come in, please." Weiss nodded lightly and closed the door behind her.

"Your letting Uncle work you up again, father. You need to relax." She walked over and stood in front of him.

"I know, dear, I do… It's just… He want's to get me to let him go after the White Fang. But I don't need another slaughter of innocents like the last time." He looked at her and sighed at her pained expression. Weiss knew about that. Her uncle was basically screaming it out to the world how he killed off an entire Wolf Faunus pack to the last man, woman, and child. "What are you still doing up anyhow, Weiss? Do you know how late it is?"

Weiss nodded and collected her thoughts. "I was going to sleep, but I heard you yelling and I got worried. You've… been much more angry than usual. It's… been getting worse since the day mother p..." Weiss stopped talking, trying not to bring that up.

Her father sighed again and gestured for her to come and sit. Weiss nodded and sat on his lap, lying against his chest. She may have been 17 years old, but she never out-grew this, probably a way to feel like she isn't completely alone 24/7.

"Weiss… sweetheart… it's going to be alright… I promise I'll try harder to control my temper. Alright?" She nodded and he smiled. He looked at her scar, and traced it with his finger.

"Weiss honey, why don't you heal that scar?" She looked at his eyes and blinked away tears.

"It's a reminder that I'm not perfect, that I can make mistakes just like anyone else and I'm not untouchable like people seem to think." He nodded with an understanding look in his aged features.

"I understand sweetheart. It's good to have something that helped you learn. I'm proud that you can own up to your mistakes and learn for the better. Not many people can do that."

Weiss settled down on to her father and they stayed there for what seemed like for hours. He stroked her hair as she rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was because of these moments between them through their life that they didn't turn bitter and cold, and Weiss was deeply grateful for this. After another few minutes she looked up to him, he looked as if he just remembered something.

"Onto another subject, what made you decide to apply for Beacon Academy?"

Weiss rearranged herself and gave him a look like he was asking an obvious question.

"Why else would someone go to Beacon if not to become a hunter, but if you want to really know why then I'll just say that I want something other than being a heiress. Our family may be the head of the number one Dust supplier in all of Remnant, but I read our history, We used to be some of the best and most fearsome Hunters and Huntresses aside from the Ark family, They even respected us. I want to continue our lineage, I want to make a difference in other ways than dust. Even if that means I have to work harder and in every waking moment." Her father nodded and smiling brightly, he pulled her into a hug.

"I couldn't be any more proud of you than I am right now, I have no doubt that you'll be the greatest head of the Schnee Dust Corporation to date. But you won't be able to bear that burden alone you know. When you are accepted, I have a mission for you." Weiss sat up and looked at him, her head cocked gently to the side in confusion.

"When you get to Beacon I want you to make as many friends and allies as you can, people that will help you when you need it and bonds that can never be broken. You don't know how many times I got out of trouble at Beacon when my friends were around." Weiss's eyes opened in shock as he said that.

"Y-you went to Beacon! But that would make you a..."

"A Hunter? why yes dear that would. but that was a long time ago and the past is past."

"Where's your weapon? I have never seen anything that would be considered a Hunters weapon." Weiss pressed, he smiled again, probably at her persistence. He gently pushed he off his lap and she watched him go to the Painting of her mother. Holding his hand towards it a light shot out of the bottom of the painting, scanning it. a pinging noise was heard and the picture opened revealing a long, black case. he picked it up and brought it back to his desk where she was standing.

He set the case down and unlatched it and slowly, he opened it, revealing the most beautiful weapon Weiss had ever seen. sitting in a velvet cushion was a quick-silver colored Rapier. It's sowing needle-like 'blade' reached the length of her arm, but instead of round shaft, it had six smooth sides that became thicker from the point to the guard. designs of flowers and vines were carefully carved into each flat of the blade itself, making the weapon more of a work oft art than anything else. It's guard itself was enlarged and had a Revolver mechanism in the center. As she looked closer she saw what looked like a barrel on the top of the blade, and symmetrical with the four cross guards that fanned out wards. Above the handle on the same cross guard the barrel was on was an odd piece that stuck out at an angle, she realized that it must have been a trigger for the gun part of the rapier.

Weiss was speechless, she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Her father took the weapon out of the case, revealing a holster underneath the weapon. He held it gently, holding both the blade and grip in his hands, she noticed him looking to be thinking about something deeply before holding it out to her. Hesitantly, Weiss took the rapier in her hands, holding it the same way he did.

"This was my weapon, her name is Myrtenaster and she is the first fully operational Multi-Action Dust rapier, and the only one of her kind. She has helped me out of a lot of life and death battles, and when I left the Ranks of the Hunters she has had no place in my life. Tonight is the first time she's been held by me for over 60 years. Weiss, as it is your wish to become a huntress, it is her wish to finally have a new partner to protect. Myrtenaster is now yours sweetheart, take care of her and she will never fail you."

"Father I can't..." Weiss started to protest, but he held up his hand and stopped her.

"Weiss, I can understand that your hesitant but this is what I want, This Blade is just a relic for me now. She deserves someone who won't throw her away and lock her up forever Like I have done. You want to continue our families legacy, I want to help you by the only way I know how, please take it." Weiss closed her hands around Myrtenaster and nodded. Father and daughter embraced once more and parted company for the night. Weiss, with her guard in tow, walked back to her room. She entered her room, leaving Mark at his station before looking down at her wea- partner. she carefully placed it on her dresser and slipped into bed.

She woke up and left the bed at her usual time, remembering last night she looked over to her dresser and saw the sword, ready and willing to defend. She walked up to her bathroom, slipping out of her night robe and took a shower. a half an hour later she exited the bathroom and walked to the dresser, putting on her special clothes that consisted of a strapless top and _'battle skirt'_ as she jokingly called it. She adorned a short jacket meant for style and had the Schnee crest emblazoned onto the back, which was an eight-pointed snowflake. Her clothing was a very light grayish-blue color with a light ice blue lining and the inside of her jacket was a deep red.

She combed her hair and put it into an off-center ponytail towards the right. Her rapier, Myrtenaster, was placed in the holster at her right side. Satisfied, Weiss exited the room, smiling when she noticed Mark. Started down the hallway towards the room where she ate her meals with her father. When she arrived, he was already there looking at something while eating.

"Good morning, father," she greets.

He nodded back and took another bite from his dish before responding. "Good Morning, I just got a response from Beacon. You've been excepted to attend." Weiss froze. Surprised would be an understatement.

"I know we've already talked about it so I'll just say congratulations, sweetheart, but I must insist on one condition before you leave"

"Y-Yes father?" Weiss shook her head, regaining something of a proper posture.

"While beacon is a school for warriors, I don't want you there alone. As such, I'm sending your personal guard with you. You don't know how many enemies in regular society we have or how many people want us gone for their own gain and I want you safe. I will not take no for an answer, is that understood?"

"Yes" Weiss smiled on the inside. At least she'd have someone there with her that she knows, and likes.

"Arthur! We have the vehicle ready and waiting sir!" A guard at the door way called out, Arthur nodded and turned to Weiss.

"Would you like to spend one last breakfast with your father before you leave?" He asked.

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Of course I would, father."

The heavily armored Dust limo waited for them as they stepped out of the house, the butler opened the rear door for Weiss and Mark. She turned back towards her father and said her goodbyes, and they entered the vehicle. And soon they were leaving the gates and the Schnee Estate, heading towards the Air Transit Hub to go to beacon.

"You know…" Weiss began, looking out the window of her limo. "All my life, I wanted out of that house. I felt like a caged animal, deprived of the most basic things in life: like a prisoner to societies whims. And now that I'm finally leaving… I don't want to go. I feel naked, exposed. I feel alone and… and I'm scared…"

"You're not alone, Weiss. You've got me, remember?" Mark spoke up, causing a smile to grace her lips.

"I guess you're right Mark. I suppose I won't be alone after all."

AN: next introduction done! Yes!

Next chapter, 3. Black The Beast Descends From Shadows.


	4. NOTICE II, EVERYONE READ, INC DARKESPER

IMPORTANT!

Chapter II has been edited, I took out the sister part as it sorta broke the flow. and I also took out the 'romance' as it just didn't fit at all. I want everyone including my editor to read the last part, after Weiss got to her father's office as that is where a MASSIVE change is.

I hope you guys are being patient with me, I'm trying really hard to make this story work. I also promise to try and not publish a chapter before it's ready again.

and please, review! it kinda worries me that when I make a new chapter, only one person out of every one of my follows and favs is actually reviewing and that is really discouraging, sorry if I sound desperate but please leave reviews with suggestions and what not as it does help, IT REALLY DOES!

I guess I'll finish ch. 3 now, and it will be better i swear it!


End file.
